Amuto Valentine
by SnowXGoth
Summary: When I say it, I'll mean it.


Amuto Valentine! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... NOT EVEN THE POEMS! I JUST REPLACED SOME WORDS! :)

Collection of drabbles.

**Ikuto**

"Sweetheart it's the little things like being close to you in your arms, kissing you that makes me feel how lucky I am to have someone as wonderful as you."

You're the sun in my morning, the moon in my night

Every little thing about you feels just right

You're the reason for my haste at the end of the day

My private spring season through winter holds sway

Your kiss makes me linger, your smile makes me sing

The touch of your soul gives my heart wings

When you are beside me, I'm still dreaming of you

Knowing I've found love that is true

You're a bright star in my sky in the mid- afternoon

The reason my heart races over the moon

When I climb on through the soul of your eyes

You erase all questions of where's, what's, and whys

So this our second act in a Valentine's play

Still going strong, hope you don't mind if I stay

Please take all my heart, sweet Amu

For the rest of my life I want to love only you

I never knew before that love could be so enchanting,

I never knew that the four letters could be so powerful.

Thanks for falling in love with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu<strong>

Am I dreaming? ...No one pinch me.

Ikuto broke the kiss, grinning down at me. He chuckled a bit.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

He kissed me again, his hand resting on the small of my back, tracing small circles with his finger.

This is way too good to be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto<strong>

Do you remember that day? The day you told me you loved me, the day you kissed, the day… you became my everything.

The park was dingy and dark, illuminated only by a single streetlight that had been turned on. Thin streams of moonlight high-lighted the tiny kitchen through the drawn.

His cell phone had gone off some minutes ago. He had been holding it, but he hadn't answered, as a blinking icon on the exterior display alerted him to a new message, he debated on whether or not he should listen to a voicemail left by the caller.

He knew that she had called before he had even looked at the caller ID several minutes before. She always did this. It had been a staple of their relationship ever since they had started dating two and a half years were always the same. Anywhere from fifteen to twenty minutes after he left she would reluctantly pick up her cell phone, by now having calmed down, and find his number on the speed dial. When he wouldn't answer she would leave a short message filled with profuse apologies and take-backs of everything she had said during the preceding argument before she had to throw in one 'but.' Something that she just couldn't let go of.

Of course, he did his fair share in the apologies as well. He would wait until several minutes had passed since he had received the message before picking up the phone and calling her. He would apologize for doing or saying the things she had accused him of, whether he had actually done or said them at all. He would tell her that he would be right there, to see her. Finally, right before he hung up, he would tell her, "I love you." She never said it back.

That was the part that angered him the most, that had brought him to stop believing in her continuous apologies. At any other time she was the first one to put it out in the open, but never in her voicemails. Never before she hung up after receiving his returning phone call.

Staring at the phone in his hands, he thought there might be the slightest chance that she had said it this time. They had never had an argument this bad, one that had sent him walking out the door. Perhaps she had seen something different in his response to her accusations this time and had come to her senses, finally admitted in one of her infamous voicemails that she loved him, too. Still, there was a small part of him that refused to believe it.

He hit the green send button as the display high-lighted over her voicemail notification. He listened to the automated female voice telling him, "You have one message," and listened for the beep.

She had been crying. "... Hi, it's me... although I guess you already knew that. I just wanted to call and say that I'm sorry." A sniffle. "I know I've said that a million times in the past, but I really mean it. I'm so sorry. I never had any right to accuse you of that. I never had any reason to believe that you were lying to me. You never have." She gave a short, humorless laugh, as if it was too much for her to suck in another sniff. "It's probably too late by now... one too many stings, perhaps you've smartened up and decided being with me isn't the best for you... but, please, don't let it be. Too late, I mean. You've only been gone for a few hours and... and I don't know what to do. Well... I do know what to do, I mean... I just don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry. Please, call me back." Silence. There was a long pause, and he heard her inhale a shaky breath, as if she was about to burst into tears. "I love you."

Beep. The automated voice listed more options. He clicked off the phone, snapping it shut, staring down at it in his hand once again. She had said it.

He flipped open the phone. Rapidly, he scrolled through his contact list until her name was high-lighted by a bright yellow bar, her name and the IM heart she had done next to it when he hadn't been looking in dark text. He pressed 'call.'

After several minutes, she wiped a trio of stray tears from her eyes and, taking a deep breath, entered the amusement park.

She quietly closed the gate behind her as she walked into the room, a bit surprised by the darkness that hit her, but turned as she heard the click of a light switch followed by the radius of glowing light from behind.

He was sitting on the edge of the teacup, his muscular figure framed by the dancing lights. Neither of them moved, until he stood up, running a hand through his mop of dark blue hair before nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I got your message."

She nodded. "I know. You did call me back, after all."

He was silent, and she noticed the slight flush of red on his cheeks. She had always found his humility cute. A small smile spread across her face, and though she tried to hide it he noticed anyways and couldn't help but smile back.

"You said it for the first time, you know. At least, for the first time in one of your infinite voicemails."

She understood immediately. "I meant it."

"I know."

They stood their in silence once more, staring at each other in the dim light. She watched the swirl of dark green in his emerald eyes with interest, captivated, as he looked at her. He smiled softly at the expression that cross her face as she seemed to drift off into her own world for a minute.

"You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone," she said quietly. "Mom told me that once. But... it didn't have to go very far for me to realize what it was I had just let walk out the door. I don't know why I let it walk, either.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, you don't even understand how sorry I am, and I lo-" He pressed his lips firmly to hers, successfully shutting her up. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her closer to him. His fingers raked through her hair, smoothed down her sides, gently encircled the small of her back beneath the ride up of her shirt.

"-ve you," she breathed as they parted, sucking in a breath of air.

He smiled.

"I love you, too. And, earlier... that wasn't to try to hide something from you. There was just something I wanted to ask you." He took a deep breath, staring down at the floor for a second before he looked up to meet her gaze. "... Marry me."

The smile that broke out on her face made one appear on his as well. He stumbled back a step as she jumped and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly he swore she would give him some kind of spinal damage. "That a yes?"

"Yes!" she beamed, kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"I love you, Amu."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Ikuto."

Review PLEASE!


End file.
